


A Mother's Sketch

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And he leaves empty handed, Doesn't actually have anything to do with mothers, It started as a shitpost and turned into this, M/M, Yuri has a bad night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The plan was simple.The execution was not.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	A Mother's Sketch

Yuri crouched down in his hiding spot, drawing in a breath. He could hear the men still after him, but he clutched his prize to his chest.

The sixteen year old sat up straight when the men’s voices disappeared, leaving him alone for the first time in quite some time now. He sat back, shoulders slumping.

The noble hadn’t been that bad, he supposed, but he was glad that he was out of that house now, far enough away that no one would find him. He could go to one of the other contacts he knew, but now-

Yuri opened the first purse he had snapped, frowning as he pulled out a sketch. He studied it, finding the word “Mother” written on it. He shoved his hand inside the purse, finding nothing else in it. He set the purse to the side, drawing in a breath and eyeing his next purse.

He closed his eyes as he opened it, opening them when he heard the click. He was confused as he pulled out another sketched drawing labeled “Mother”.

He moved on to the next purse, his frustration mounting as he went through the next twelve purses.

He was angry as he dropped the fifteenth “Mother” drawing on the ground, picking up the last purse. He closed his eyes and sent up a prayer to a goddess he didn’t believe in and he opened it. Very slowly, he opened an eye, throwing the purse into the street as the “Mother” drawing fluttered down, joining the pile.

Yuri looked at the purses, his mounting frustration going still as he heard an all too familiar laugh.

“Aren’t you more worried about your purses, Lord?”

The man scoffed. “No, I believe he took the decoy purses. HOwever, if you ever see him again, I would like to punish him.”

Yuri waited until they were out of earshot before he let out a frustrated shriek. He clasped a hand over his mouth when he realized how it echoed. Footsteps were coming back down the street and he scrambled to hide, the men rounding the corner-

“There you are!”

Yuri built the spell in his hands, the magic feeding into the air before it was cut off, the noble stepping closer to him and snatching his wrist. “Do you think you could steal from me, thief?”

Yuri opened his mouth to respond, the glint of steel forcing him to freeze.

“Now, you’re going to pay for stealing from me, got it, brat?”

Yuri swallowed as the blade disappeared, a hand coming up to keep Yuri’s gaze in place. Yuri was dragged upwards, the man pinning him against the wall and shoving his knee between his legs.

“Are you going to struggle?”

Yuri swallowed as the man’s left hand pressed on his chest, his right hand letting go of his wrists. Yuri moved his hands to grab at the man’s wrist, but the free hand pressed against his throat.

Yuri opened his mouth to protest, feeling the knee grind between his legs. He froze as the hand around his neck tightened, the man smirking.

He glanced at the ground, a frown sweeping his face as he saw the now trampled sketches. “Didn’t you think my mother looked beautiful? And now, you’ve spit on her grave.”

“I-” The word was a harsh choke as the man pressed harder, releasing the pressure as Yuri struggled to breathe.

“Be a good boy, why don’t you?” the man snarled, his mouth drifting up to Yuri’s ear. “I’ve seen you around, boy. I know what you are.”

Yuri clenched his jaw tight, his eyes wild in panic. The man holding him smirked, Yuri dropping his hands from the man’s wrist.

“That’s a good boy.”

The man shifted his knee, pressing harder upwards before he removed his knee completely, his hand drifting from Yuri’s chest to his pants.

His laces were undone and the man smirked, pushing his pants down. Yuri closed his eyes, the cold air hitting the flesh. The man’s free hand was back in his face, prying a finger into his mouth.

“Unless you like doing this dry, I suggest you open your mouth.”

Yuri did as he was told, tears pricking at his eyes. The man only gave him a moment of the fingers in his mouth before he pulled them out. From there, it was a shift to press Yuri’s chest to the wall, the man’s finger finding his hole.

Yuri shifted and forced himself to relax as the man pushed in. He braced himself against the wall when the finger was pulled out and the man’s cock replaced it.

He closed his eyes once more and pushed the pain away from him. It wasn’t the worst pain he had felt, not by far, but it was uncomfortable. The man didn’t quite know how to pace himself, body jerkier than was appreciated.

“Do you like this?”

The voice was meant to be sinister but Yuri just grunted. He could think of another person, whispering those same words as he touched Yuri, hands drifting down further every time Yuri tried to protest.

The man behind him grunted, Yuri pressing his forehead into the wall to steady himself. There was a brief moment before the man let Yuri slip to the ground.

“That,” the noble muttered, “was for what you did with my mother’s sketches. This,” he mused as he held up the dagger, “is for stealing from me.”

The knife drove into Yuri’s side and he convulsed, pain flooding through his system. The noble let out a grunt, sliding the dagger out of Yuri’s side.

Pain burned through him as the man walked away, his hand sliding to the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding as the rain began.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a meme. "Every Day Carry". On that list was "16 decoy wallets" and "Picture of Ma (x16)" And. This is what I got. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
